Tainted Blood
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: When biting each other goes wrong.... [Gohan/Videl] *complete*
1. Tainted

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents nor do I make profit from writing this fic.

Short Author's Note: Yes, another G/V story by me! Sorry I couldn't help myself but it's just a thought that wouldn't leave my mind! I'm saying now that it's not intense and the plot isn't as well as my last G/V fic called "Something Happens to My Heart", but with believe in my own dirty mind, that this will be interesting enough to read. (Yes, the first chapter is very very limy! Be warned my little under-aged friends! Heh.. I think I'm underage too…)

**Very short synopsis or description (whatever you want to call it)**: Basically this is about Gohan biting Videl (and vice versa) and the unexpected happens. And it's not the telepathic talking and able to feel each other's emotion—I shall not forget 'if you die—I die' sort of thing. That effect is OVER-DONE in this fanfiction world. I like it—but still I believe it's done way **too** much. This is just my view of what'll happen…or what'll be cool if it happens! Mwahahhahahaaaaaaa *sees that everyone is watching me*

 *sweat drops and clears throat* 

Enjoy! 

By the way—do you like my title?? Huh huh huh?!

Tainted Blood

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

Chapter One: Tainted

            "Come on Gohan! I'm not going to get hurt. I've seen you turn Super Saiyan before, I just want you to fight me."

            "In that state?"

            She nodded.

            "No—I don't want you to get hurt!"

            "I won't!"

            "No!" he persisted

            "Come on! How else am I going to get stronger?"

            "You don't need to be the strongest!"

            "So? How will I get better?"

            "Can you not fight me in this state?"

            She frowned. "No—I want another challenge."

            "Then find someone else who can Super Saiyan and is willing to fight you."

            Her lips curled up into a smirk. "Fine, I'll just find Goten or Trunks."

            Panic was readable all over his face. "Nooooo. They won't fight you!"

            She glared at him. "Why not," she spat.

            "Because I already told them that they can't fight you as a super saiyan."

            "Argh, Gohan!" She sat down and curled herself up into a ball. Then, she let out a sobbing sound, which sounded like she was crying. Of course it was fake.

            Gohan frowned, looking around the murky forest, then back at the crying girl. "Come on Videl. I'm not doing it to spite you! If I thought you were ready then I'd do it. But I don't want you to get hurt."

            She let out a muffled, "Why?" 

            Slowly and cautiously, he took a seat beside her. "Because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt…" He had an urge, more like a protective instinct of a boyfriend, to wrap his arms around the weeping teen beside him.

            "I told you I'm not going to get hurt! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm that weak!" she let out another muffled statement.

            He took in a big breath and looked down at her. "I didn't say that. I just meant that I don't want you to get hurt because you're human—it doesn't have much to do with your sex."

            She almost ignored his remark and burrowed her head further in between her arms. "So you're saying because you're Saiyan—you're going to hurt me?"

            He raked his smooth hair with his fingers, almost hesitant to answer. "Because I'm Saiyan, I-I may not have the most control over myself as you may think. When you have Saiyan blood in you, yes, you're stronger, but you have a great desire for power. You also have the greatest urge to fight—and I don't want to mess up and lose control with you—and hurt you. Now do you understand?"

            This time, her head shot up to look at him. Her blue eyes, surrounded by red puffiness, stared at the young man beside her. While he wasn't looking, she poked her eyes, forcing herself to cry, which created the illusion as if she was crying. Get it? Didn't think so… 

"You're saying you might lose control?"

            He nodded. "Especially at my age—and at Super Saiyan."

            Her nose wrinkled up. "What does that mean?"

            "Vegeta mentioned something about Saiyan puberty and mating habits. I kind of zoned out during it—but I'm most certain that my self control is very limited."

            She looked at him with disbelief for a moment, but then smiled at him. "Okay Gohan. I guess I have to trust you. I'll back off now… I'm just kind of overwhelmed that you care that much for me…" Out of her saddened mood, she reached out and hugged Gohan.

            _Oh you have no idea… _Gohan smiled at her remark and hugged her back, holding her firmly around her waist so she couldn't go anywhere.

            Videl frowned when she tried to tug back, but couldn't get out of his hold. Then suddenly she grinned, whispering into the young man's ear. "Hey, I never said that you have to fight me."

            Gohan almost groaned. "Videl…" he whispered.

            "Pretty pretty please!" she pleaded. "I just want to see you as a blonde. I promise I won't attack you."

            Gohan watched her pulled back a bit to give him a glare. He sighed as he shut his eyes. He shifted in his spot a bit as he almost immediately transformed into a super saiyan. When he opened his eyes all he saw was a bewildered Videl looking at him. 

"What? What's wrong?"

            She let out a soft laugh and rested her head on his chest. "Have I ever told you that you look so damn cute as a Super Saiyan?"

            Gohan blinked. "Should I guess what type of cute you're talking about?"

            She let out another laugh. "The other type of cute that Goten is…"

            "Oh," he whispered but soon his face had a wide smirk, grinning at the young lady. "Are you happy now?"

            She too shifted onto Gohan's lap, crossing her legs and looked up at him. "No, not quite…"

            He groaned again, but he couldn't shake off the thought of what she may be thinking of.

            Leaning up, her lips brushed his ever so sensitive ear, whispering things which were too dangerous for comfort. "So what happens when I do this…?" She brushed pass his earlobe, kissing the most sensitive spots exposed to her in the most seductive manner. Her efforts weren't diminished as of yet when hearing an encouraging groan followed by an enticed growl. Almost too suddenly she pulled back to see his face. The look pleased her.

            He frowned at her, looking disappointed. His blonde eyebrows snapped together watching her laugh again. 

            "I said, 'what happened when I do that'?"

             "I told you I have limited control, now you started something which I'm most likely going to stop." His voice was almost too husky when he responded.

            She cocked her head to the side, challenging him. "Is that so?"

            He only nodded wearing a predatory smile on his face. Almost too quickly he grasped the woman's wrist his hands, slamming her onto the grass. Swooping down, he kissed her hard and rough, which was easy to resist, until it softened. His skin was ablaze by her touch as he was engulfed in his own madness and passion. 

            Between breaths, she tried to think of possible escape routes that would do her good, not like she really wanted to escape. All she wanted was to see the full extent of his control. How much more eviler can she get? 

            With a small grunt, she was able to push off the weight on her, able to scram away. Not like it was in her favour. Oh no. When she turned around to see what he was going to do, she nearly screamed, watching him fly right to her, slamming her against the hard tree.

            Taking in deep breaths, he smirked at her, caressing her with the one hand that wasn't pinning her hands over her head. "You're not going to escape that easily. Especially when I'm not quite finished with you…"

            Fear was written all over her face. Maybe she went too far…

            Teasingly enough, he continued to caress the soft, yet hot, skin of her cheek. Pressing his body right to hers, filling the gap between, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'm not going to fuck you."

            This sudden change in him had startled her for a moment, but his confession calmed her down.

            "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to have fun."

            She panicked again for a moment, but reminded herself of who was in charge. Smirking in the now setting sun, she too whispered darkly, wanting shivers to run down his spine, "Oh don't worry, I wait to be toyed around but that doesn't mean I don't get something from it."

            He smiled at her, knowing that she was trying to get to him. Truly, he knew that she was up to it with no strings attached. She—and Gohan—couldn't have known the truth behind that. No, not yet at least.

             He loosened his grip on her when he looked at her, asking, "Do you know only _a_ piece of cloth is between me and this—" With his other hand, his finger has found it's way under Videl's hot, fiery center, circling it in erotic caresses.

            She groaned with closed eyes, not daring to look at him. She was able to get one of her hands free from his grasp, pushing his burning, hard chest away from her, giving her some room to kick his hand away. Not bothering to look at his reaction, she poked at his chest, demanding him to, "Lift me up."

            He frowned, glaring at her. "You can fly."

            "I know…but it'd defeat the whole purpose, wouldn't it?"

            He blinked a few times, and then smirked at her. All too suddenly he grasped her hips, lifting her up, only found her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Looking up, she wore a smug look, saying, "I see you're swollen—" 

            He growled at her, slamming her into the tree with much force that she arched her back from pain. "Don't work me up that much so I have to do _that _to you." 

            She looked down at the ground, laughing a bit sadistically blended with pity for herself. But when she looked at him, she only fond him staring at her so intently as if he was trying to pierce her very soul. 

            His hands were so warm, searing wherever they touched. Somehow he managed to get rid of her shirt and slide down her bra without her really noticing. Her limps were trembling as she only managed to shiver helplessly under his caresses. She also hadn't really noticed when he laid her down on the soft grass, on his knees, but she noticed him looming over her ruthlessly and predatory, relentlessly touching her wherever he pleased. His fingers skimmed her throat, her breasts, over her almost too bare legs, and then lower, to touch between her legs, a feathery caress that ignited a fierce ache.

            "Go…han," she began in a strangled voice.

            "Shh," he hushed her in a deeper, thicker husky voice. 

            She couldn't fight him back. She couldn't counter his demanding hungry kisses, nor the sweet touch of his hands that kindled such exquisite tremors. He seemed to instinctively know every vulnerability of her body, and use it against her*. 

            His skin was hot and firm as his lips made lingering kisses on her closed eyelids, earlobe, and mouth. She too kissed back with hungry desires that he had ignited so too wickedly. Against his lips she let out small gasps and groans as he continued to taste and tease with her writhing breathlessly. It felt like forever, overly excited with the way he made her feel. 

            Soon, Gohan stopped and looked up at her with wry amusement, slanting his mouth. "Your vengeance must be sweet. You have somehow tricked me to do exactly as you wanted me to do."

            She opened her mouth to protest but closed it, looking at him. She continued to stare, noticing something in his eyes had happened. That serene greenish colour was still visible, but something twinkled almost too brightly for her to miss. She then looked at his mouth, only to find it partially opened. With closer inspection she could have sworn that his canine teeth had bulge. Her eyes immediately became wide, feeling his swollen member come to close with her center. The heat from it had startled her, although their lower half still had _some_ garment covering their ever-so-private-areas. She then groaned as her body betrayed herself to Gohan, feeling his body on her, and his lips sucking hard and hungrily on her soft skin. 

            She rolled her head to the side not caring if her breathing was so uncontrollable. Opening her eyes halfway she heard something, a demand. "Look at me Videl," he spoke in a dark voice.

            Her head didn't move, only her pupils to see what he was doing. So unexpectedly she gasped, arching her back a bit diagonally to the side. The pain in her neck was so overwhelming that she clutched onto the bare arms of the man, biting and raking her nails down his arms, ripping his flesh. Not like that took any pain away.

            His lips sucked on the bitten wound he had created with his pearly, now bloodstained teeth. His tongue lapped over the deep lover's bite, also smearing the red liquid around her pale flesh, adding some colour. 

            She shivered feeling his saliva come intact to her opened fleshed, but trembled feeling his arm still hold tightly around her. Open mouthed, she never expected to find his lips locked with her own again, as he wanted her to taste her own blood. 

            "Doesn't it taste good?" he asked between breaths.

            She murmured something between his lips, half- disappointed to find herself still feeling too excited. Playing at his own game, she roughly bite his lower lip and punched him in the gut, hoping that'll it make him fall to the ground. To her surprise, he only flinched back, fazing a bit, but ultimately fell back when she pushed him back again. Videl could hear him grunt as she straddled him, pleased at the way that she made him go crazy. Staring at the blonde man below, she leaned down at his lips, whispering in a low, husky voice. "Shall I return the favour?"

            His neck rose up a bit, trying to grasp her lips with his own, but only grinned as a response to her question.

            She shifted up, straddling his lower chest, immediately swooping down to meet her lips with his. The only difference was his lips still had flowing blood, leaking down to his chin. 

            Welcoming the liquid too quickly, she licked the blood dry. She was not quite satisfied as her lips sought its way to the muscular neck, sucking hard on it, leaving tiny little bites, trying desperately to make the skin soft. She looked at it, wrinkling her nose up in dissatisfaction with her work. Shifting in her spot again, she looked at Gohan, who only lifted an eyebrow in mockery. Frowning, she was able to knee him hard in the gut, which resulted in him to be caught off-guard with his head turned to the side, trying to capture much needed air.

            Intense and relentless, Videl had managed to pierce her canines into his flesh, not moving it out of its place until his sweet yet sour blood had managed to choke her with too much to drink. Moving up to see what she had created, she grinned, liking the red blood off her lips. Deeply indulged in this madness, her eyes slanted as she lowered herself once more, continuing to feast on the half-saiyan below. Ah yes, she liked the taste of his blood in her mouth, but would she love the aftermath of being tainted?

~*~

*clears throat* Yes, I have really left a cliffhanger. You must review and encourage me to write more! 

*Rolls eyes at my petty behaviour* To tell you the truth, I'm not really expecting many responses than "Something Happens to My Heart" but feel free to make me feel overwhelmed and stupid by giving my feedback! I seriously like to know what you think—especially what you're prediction of what's going to happen to Videl! *evil laugh* Yeah yeah—no that intense as SHTMH *shrugs* at least the first chapter was very very limy. Yeah I know we all love Gohan, especially in that behaviour with Videl. *raises eyebrows up and down*

Okay review. Maybe if I get nice reviews, I update next Sunday.

Happy Easter!!

*Hangs head* I feel kind of guilty reading, editing, and uploading something dirty like this chapter….

Again… prove me wrong… and I know there are a lot of things wrong with this chapter… Gohan being a beast doesn't count, because I like him that way…

Later dudes and dudettes. If you guys wants cookies, or something (your choice--) please let me know!!

~*~Goku's Daughter~*~

Kiss Kiss


	2. Ostentation

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents nor do I make profit from writing this fic.

Tainted Blood

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

Chapter Two: Ostentation

            Videl awoke the next morning to the rays of the bright sun. Groggily, she sat up with a frown on her face when she felt that pounding headache. Rubbing her head a bit, she observed the setting around her and almost screamed. 

            "So that wasn't a dream?" she said in a loud voice that held a string of panic.

            "No—afraid not," said a familiar voice behind her.

            She turned around and looked at Gohan, who was back in his normal state and fully clothed since he changed. 

"My ass you 'afraid not'. I'm sure you loved it." It was quite strange how her mood changed so quickly.

            "I didn't say that I didn't like it."

            She smirked at him. "It's good you're not playing oblivious to what happened last night." Videl shiver against the cool breeze and it was then she noticed that she didn't have much on. No shirt. No pants. No bra. It was just her torn underwear that barely kept her private area covered.

"Wow," she whispered. 

He cocked an eyebrow up. "What?"

"I don't feel embarrassed that you're looking at me when I'm so—" she halted.

"Undressed?" he finished.

Yeah, it was a surprise that she liked being immodest—yes—a _great_ surprise. But feeling a great throb in her neck, she groaned and glared at Gohan. "You had to bite hard, didn't you?"

He couldn't help but grin. "I told you that I didn't have much self-control…"

"So you bite me?"

"Instincts—Saiyan instincts!" he said almost too loud, desperately and lamely trying to blame it on his heritage.

Videl rolled her eyes. "And I'm surprised that you didn't fu—"

He cut her off before she said _it._ "Of course that doesn't mean that I don't have any control in me what-so-ever. But I warn you that if you try that stunt again I might just do _that_ to you."

"You know that's rape."

He shrugged with a grin. "But you're the one who started it." 

She stuck out her tongue and teased him. 

He rolled his eyes, and then noticed that the sun was almost up. Almost panicking, he threw a pair of extra clothes to Videl. "I need you to get dressed. I don't want Goten to come out here to pee and find a naked girl with his brother."

Videl grinned at his thought, but followed his demand, because really, she didn't need Chichi on her case. It was way _too_ early in the morning for that. 

Slowly she reached for pants and slipped them on. Then she reached for the bra…and noticed there was no bra. She glared him with those bright blue eyes.

"What?! You never leave yours here and there's no way that I'm going to sneak in my mom's room to steal one of hers!" he explained quickly in a hushed, harsher voice.

Videl shrugged as she slipped on a white t-shirt and muttered, "I hope you don't want an encore…"

His eyebrows rose up and his behaviour became very…unsettling. It was as if he was nervous about something. "Ahahaha…we'll see…" and rubbed the back of head in a very Son manner.

Videl was quite surprised that he heard that but mentally she shrugged it off. Then she just glared at him and reached for a kiss. When she got it she felt an intense pain in her neck. "Why does mine hurt and yours doesn't?"

He shrugged and laughed nervously, again. "Maybe because I have sharper canines…" 

She just rolled her eyes and stretched back. It was then Videl felt something _odd_. "Hey Gohan, what day is it today?" Hey, it was her intuition.

"Monday, why?"

"Gohan, we have school." She didn't look affected or fazed. It was more like she didn't care—but she felt the need to make Gohan paranoid. 

He panicked. "WHAT!?" he shrieked.

And it worked.

Surprisingly, she looked uninterested. "SHUT UP! IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING TO HEAR YOU SCREAMING!" 

He looked at her and blinked. He wondered why she was so damn irritated—and acting like a—. Okay, maybe Gohan couldn't make up his mind to describe Videl at the moment…but school was his first priority right now.

Videl on the other hand, didn't feel too well…in fact she felt quite sick. And maybe a little too exhausted for her liking. Groaning as she walked, the raven-haired girl said, "Gohan, I think I should go home, change, and rest. I'll see you at school later."

Gohan looked at her with a frown, wondering why she was sick. With concern but heed to her hormones and state, he let her go. "Okay, I'll see you later." He was going to offer her a 'fly home' but he had a feeling that she wanted to be alone.

Videl was actually appreciative to her boyfriend's response. After giving him a small kiss, she took off into the air…

Maybe the effects were coming too quickly for them to be unable to realize what's starting to happen…

Or maybe nothing is going to happen at all.

~*~

Now children let me tell you a story. Sit down quietly. Don't go just yet. Once there was a girl. This girl, no older than fifteen, didn't have a chance to go on the bloody internet for about four days. What's worse, this girl wasn't able to write anything in more than a week. With no creative energy released, she's afraid she's about to go insane, especially when she's so exhausted lately with her education. Now this girl, who also has black hair and dark, ebony eyes, feels the need to express herself, and update this chapter despite the shortness. She is sorry of the short length, she really is, and if she had time, she would have combined it with another chapter. But sadly, she didn't. And again, she's sorry. And she's becoming insane. Slowly…yet surely… she is. She even 'threatened' her friend, who goes by the name SCADALOUS on FF.N that if she never read this story, then she's not going to update. Sadly it didn't work. Friend was also to busy with her education. This girl also saw the corny G/V episode (finally) and must say that it was really….something…and stupid. And yes, she lives in Canada…near Toronto…near a place that the WHO put a restriction thingy on 'cause of SARS. And yes, this girl hates how language is set on "American English". She curses that. She also comments how favor looks so naked without the 'u'. This girl is beginning to believe how boring this message is, but is very important! She also comments that how appreciative she is for everyone's nice reviews!! It almost brought tears to her eyes. She also says if you would like to be on the mailing list, just say so, or contact her e-mail—blood_of_goku@hotmail.com, and state why your e-mailing. This girl also wants to say (in case no one has realized it) that this is Goku's Daughter. 

Now this girl has… homework to do. Then take a shower then watch a DBZ ep called "Celebrating with Buu" or something like that. Please pray for the girl's sanity, for the soldiers in the war, for the cure for SARS and every bad disease.

The girl also wishes to comment that reviews are also (and she means also) appreciated and loved, and also nestled near her bosoms. 

Now children you may leave (after using the review tool) and the girl hopes that you have a nice week!!

~*~      


	3. Attitude

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents nor do I make profit from writing this fic.

Tainted Blood

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

Chapter Three: Attitude

            Videl touched her balcony and immediately went for her door. Carelessly she turned the knob and entered her bedroom, finding herself to feel quite awkward. So in an attempt to make herself feel better she headed to the shower…

            Before she could step in the shower she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Sighing, and not bothering to put something on, she opened it—only to find her father there…with a genuinely shocked look on his face.

            She didn't—_couldn't—_care less.

            However, Hercule did.

Immediately his large, hairy hand covered his eyes as he whimpered, "Videl, hunny, put something on!"

She scowled at this man and snorted, "Why?" 

Hercule sweat dropped. "Because it's not good! Just please put something on!"

She sighed but followed her father's wishes. Once she put on a robe she faced Hercule and said, "You can look now."

Between his fingers he peeked if she really did follow his request and when seeing so, he hesitantly brought his hand down. "Thank you," he muttered.

Her eyes narrowed at the man before her. "What do you want?" Videl snapped, surprisingly finding her patience running thin.

Hercule blinked five times, looking very confused. He gulped, wondering why his daughter was acting so strange. "Uhh I was going to tell you that a friend of yours is here…"

Her eyes didn't broadened back to normal as she only frowned. "Hmm…which one?"

He gulped again, finding that this new _attitude_ change of Videl's could be very intimidating. "Uh—short, blonde hair. Female. Wearing skanky clothes. I think her name is Eraser—"

"Erasa!" she snapped, corrected her father's mistake.

He stumbled back a bit. "Uhh yeah—her…" Defensively he raised his hands in the air.

She rubbed her temples, trying to find an answer in her head. Looking at Hercule then to her clock, she responded, "Alright. Send her up, although I'll be in the shower. She'll wait." Videl headed off to the bathroom without waiting for a confirmation from her father. With the door wide open, she slipped into the shower. 

            Feeling the water pour over her head, she relaxed a bit and wondered what could make her snappier than normal. She already had her period for the month…then what _else_ could it be? 

            For some reason she seemed so irritated with her father…and she didn't really know why. 

            Instincts? 

            Bad day?

            She really didn't know why.

            Hopefully it wouldn't get worse…

            And since when did things go the way you hope it'd be?

            Meanwhile, Hercule reached the main entrance of his mansion. There he met Erasa with a very disturbed look on his face.

            Erasa noticed this and asked, "Mr. Satan, what's wrong?"

            Hercule looked down at the girl and decided not to show that the GREAT HERCULE was actually frightened. Being an arrogant man he simply told her, "Videl is cranky—a little too cranky and she—well that's what you get from all that training! Bwahahaha!" A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he forcefully, and stupidly, laughed.

            Erasa sweat dropped but took his word…for now at least. Then without hesitation she asked, "Uhh, Mr. Satan, can I go and see Videl now?" She was a blubby girl so she didn't take much notice to Hercule's nervous behaviour.

            Hercule refrained from his famous laugh and looked down at the blonde girl. Quickly, he swooped down to her level and whispered, "Just don't try to piss her off that much." He nodded, waiting for her to agree.

            Erasa nodded in response and headed upstairs. She, with no doubt, paid heed to Hercule's warning. It was amusing at times how cranky and bitchy Videl could get. Besides Hercule was a male, how would he understand women feelings? But a greater question in her mind would be, how grouchy could Videl be?

~*~

            Yes, another short chapter but next chapter…hopefully…will be longer and hopefully I will reveal the problem. Yes…that word… hopefully. You got to love it. 

            So yeah, I appreciate those who actually reviewed. I love you *hugs everyone*! I'm not going to expect many reviews like the first time…but oh well… I probably don't deserve it anyway… Maybe on the longer chapters…

Have a nice week!

~GD

Kiss kiss


	4. Carelessness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents nor do I make profit from writing this fic.

Tainted Blood

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

Chapter Four: Carelessness

            Erasa looked at Gohan, then back at Videl. There was no doubt that she was confused.

            Gohan was Gohan. 

He was the naïve, cute boy that could make your day with a dazzling smile. 

            And Videl was Videl.

            The tomboyish girl who thrived on beating up bad guys and yeah—was defiantly not an ordinary teenage girl.

            But today, somehow they seemed _different_.

            For one, Mr. Satan was right. Videl has been acting a bit differently than normal. Usually when they walked to school, Videl could tolerate Erasa's ramblings about Kami knows what. But today, Videl just walked in dead silence, looking oddly cold and found the littlest things amusing. Like a bird being run over. Erasa was so shocked when she saw the 'tragedy', but when she heard Videl laugh a bit, it made Erasa very concerned. "What happened to her?" Erasa pondered throughout the rest of the walk. It was like Videl didn't care or something.

            Now the second thing that startled Erasa was Gohan. He knew of Videl's odd mood…behaviour…what ever you want to call it…and he still wanted to sit beside Videl. The scary part about that Gohan was dauntless. He didn't show nervousness. The cute teen didn't seem intimidated at all.

            Erasa sighed.

            The most surprising thing about that was Videl didn't snap at Gohan, as much as Erasa would expect. Actually, Videl seemed to enjoy his company…in some bizarre way.

            Firgures.

            That was Gohan. He could make light of _any_ situation. 

            But what Erasa didn't get what could Gohan do that could make Videl _not_ bitchier than before? 

            Listen to her?

            Nah… Erasa always listened to Videl when she needed help. 

            Train her? 

            "Was Gohan that strong?" Erasa wondered. "But isn't Videl's father the _strongest_ man on Earth?" Yeah, Videl _could_ _have_ gone to her father…

            But then what could Gohan give her that her father can't. What could it be?

            Erasa almost gasped.

            Sex.

            Her jaw dropped as she looked at Gohan and then Videl. They weren't touching each other. Videl just leaned back with her chair and was muttering some stuff to Gohan…that made him _blush? _Erasa only stared. She was about to ponder further but _someone_ just had to burst her bubble.

"Ms. Erasa! Are you listening to me!?!" the teacher's voice boomed throughout the room. 

            Erasa shook a bit and looked at the chalkboard. When she realized that the teacher was talking to her she made a sweet, shy smile. "Yes Mr. Taylor?" 

            The teacher glared at the bubbly blonde before returning to his lesson.

            "Wow, that was close," Erasa thought to herself. Then she jumped when she heard Videl's watch beep. Before the blonde turned around to interrogate Videl, the brunette was already out of the door. Erasa then turned to Gohan, who already had his hand up to go the bathroom. The blonde was _going_ to interrogate Gohan as well but was distracted when she heard Sharpener's sharp whisper, "We all know Nerd-boy is Saiya-dork. Why does he still have to pretend?" 

            Erasa just made a defeated sigh and rested her head on the desk.

^o.o^

            Videl headed to the scene of the crime with Saiyaman closely behind her. "Gohan, just go back. I can handle this one."

            Gohan glared down at the girl. "Why? What type of crime is it this time?"

            "Burglary at the bank, why?" she snapped back while trying to pick up speed so she could out fly Saiyaman. She forgot that Gohan was not human.

            Gohan too picked up speed so they were flying side by side. "You really want me to go back?"

            Videl nodded. "I can handle this one. I don't need your help."

            He narrowed his eyes and wondered why she was so determined to do this by herself. "Fine. I won't help, but I'm going to watch and make sure that nothing bad is going to happen to you."

            Videl snorted. "Fine."

            After ten minutes of flying in silence, Videl and Saiyaman reached the crime scene. Things didn't look too good.

            The bank was on fire and there were at least twenty men just waiting to fight Saiyaman and Videl. It looked like they purposely waited for them, as if they wanted to defeated the Great Saiyaman and Hercule's daughter _permanently_. 

            They could always _try. _Of course that doesn't mean it's not going to hurt.

            Gohan turned to Videl to see if she would change her mind. The look on her face didn't change a thing.

            Videl ignored Gohan's worried look as she curled her fingers in a tight fist. Carelessly she waited until all twenty of them circled her. For some reason she was smiling—more like giving a devious smirk. What was she up to?

            That was the same question running through Gohan's mind as he watched from a far with a concerned, worried look on his inhumanly handsome face.

            Gun, knives, chains were examples of the weapons that were in the enemy's possession. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was aimed at Videl, but she _still_ had an arrogant smirk on her face. Quickly she rested back in a fighting stance and closed her eyes. "I'm waiting." 

            One of the robbers laughed as if she was crazy. "Yo, We know yer Hercules' daughta…but do you actually tink that you can bust all our asses?"

            She stood there in silence as if she was waiting for something. Videl could already tell that they were mostly gangsters than robbers by their _ki_and by the weapons that they were carrying. 

            Another thug laughed and then said, "She scared, yo. She's just pretending to be all big and bad. We all know that she can't do shit."

            They all laughed.

            This made Gohan's blood boil.

            This made Videl's _ki_ rise at a rapid pace.

            The first gangster that spoke made a toothy smile, which showed off his golden tooth. "Yo, I bet da boss wou want anotha bitch to play wit."

            Gohan trembled with anger.

            Videl flinched a bit, but still stood there with her eyes closed. She loved how this anger had raised her ki in the most natural way she thought possible. 

            Another mugger laughed sadistically with a sick thought in his head. "Yeah, da boss would love to screw her." Ha paused and began to speak in a British accent, "He'll probably be so pleased that he'd let all of us," he paused again before yelling, "Fuck her brains out!"

             Gohan had the greatest urge to blow _his brains out but before he had a chance to do anything, Videl moved so quickly to that man and started to choke him._

            "What the hell did you say? You're going to _fuck_ me?" she asked in a hiss. Squeezing his throat with one of her hands, she suspended into the air with her right knee ramming in his guts at least five times. When it was her fifth repeated blow, blood began to spill out of the man's mouth.

            "That man didn't have a chance," Gohan thought while he grimaced at the sight.

            The rest of the gangsters looked at her with shock, and most importantly with hatred. "You bitch," one of them said while running at her with chains.

            efore he had a chance to touch her, Videl flew up and shot various ki blasts to those with guns. By the time she reached back to the ground there were only eleven left and seeing their looks it made the _game_ more amusing to Videl.

            However, she underestimated some of their strength and weapons. Three of them had tasers and shocked Videl in the most sensitive spots. While she was vulnerable they pinned her down with chains and barbed wires, giving her the cruelest smile. The rest of the gang kicked and stomped on her. All she did was let out screams.

            Gohan instinctively turned Super Saiyan from her first scream but for some reason he didn't head towards them. This was her fight and he knew if he broke it up she was going to make him pay later. "Stay out of IT!!" she yelled. That made him stop and if she was that well to tell him that then she had to be okay. Er—_hopefully_ she was.

            So here she was being wounded in the weakest areas and just when she thought that it couldn't get worse…it does. Videl could feel the blood flooding out of her open wounds as it was tarnishing various pieces of her garments that were being slashed by a sharp, cold knife. 

            Videl violently cursed. Feeling the blood cover on different parts of her body she violently jerked side to side. Looking up at their ugly faces made her shiver. 

            "Ahahaha…seems like yer not all powaful, huh bitch?"

            This taunt was brought to her attention right away, as Videl became so disturbed with his words. She didn't know why but something just _clicked—snapped—did something to her_ inside that made her want to _kill them. _Instinct or not, her greatest desire at the moment was to kill them.

            When she felt as if she was going to die, a mysterious surge of power ran through her. It was kind of like a waterfall refreshing you on the outside, but on the inside, she was burning up. Her breathing increased at a rapid pace when she began to power up just as Gohan taught her. Videl could have never noticed how her hair rise up in an odd manner as a coloured aura surrounded her, sending the thugs to the floor. She acted upon anger and it worked. Videl could now defeat them…And just because she didn't know where this power came from, she _loved_ it. 

            Videl laughed with little sound at this irony. Now they were vulnerable to _her_. She felt so excited and so driven to beat them for some reason… Videl could literally feel the blood in her veins _burning_ inside of her. And she _adored it. She loved this warm, exciting feeling. You know the feeling when you're playing a video game and you managed to defeat all the foes because you're just a great player. The challenge was great, but because you were so good at what you were doing, it just felt good to defeat them. The ecstasy, the excitement, the thrill, the wonderful feeling inside of her was so… _amazing_. Videl truly loved it—the fighting._

            Wiping the blood off her lip with the back of her hand, she faced the one with the golden tooth. With a spiteful grin she said, "Now we will see who will screw whom." Obviously she didn't mean that type of _screw_ that the _perverts_ may be thinking of right now.

            Gohan was in awe as he watched Videl break jaws and made the crooks bleed…a lot. In silence, he watched Videl knock the men to the floor with odd grace, making them cry and whimper for their mommies. It was quite sad and pathetic to tell you the truth. But Videl saw this to be amusing. The smug look on her face revealed _that_. When the thugs had that defeated, pitiful look in their eyes, it didn't stop Videl. It seemed as if she didn't have pity, sympathy and most importantly mercy for them. Gohan blinked twice when he saw Videl beat one of them into a bloody pulp. Her fist just repeatedly mashed the man's face, breaking tissue and his nose. It was quite amazing if you looked at it in a sadistic point of view.

As much as he was proud that Videl became so powerful (for her and humans at least), Gohan just couldn't help but be concerned for her. She just seemed so _different…_as if something possessed her…

            When all men lay lifeless (not literally) on the floor, the Chief of Police ran to the scene of the crime. Obviously many firemen, who had to extinguish the fire at the bank, followed him. "All right! Videl! You helped us again! Wow, great job kid!" the Chief praised.

            Videl had to refrain from taking their lives (because of the Chief stopping her), but nevertheless was happy with her victory. With a smirk she started to fly away from the scene of the crime. 

            Gohan caught up with her and congratulated her. When she didn't respond he flew in front of her, forcing her to stop.

            "Can you get out of my way?"

            He raised an eyebrow. "School is not this way."

            She nodded. "I know… so are you going to move or not?"

            Gohan looked at her wide eye. "First tell me where you're going."

            She looked at him and knew that if she told him thee truth, Gohan will stop her from going to her destination. Simply she said, "I have to go home—it's girl stuff…you know that monthly thing—period…pads…blood…"

            Gohan's eye twitched as she told him too much information. "Okay. I understand. But I'm going with you."

            Videl glared at him, looking at him as if she didn't know him. "Listen, _I might take a while_, so I think it'd be best that you go alone. I'll be back at school, anyways."

            He inhaled deeply with a frown and when he exhaled, Gohan made an 'I-give-up-look'. "Fine," he submitted, "I'll see you at school." With that he watched Videl fly off. "Maybe the victory went to her head or something…"

Meanwhile Videl smirked that she was able to lose that annoying boy. And where was she heading? Hmm… would it really matter if she told the boy? Maybe. Maybe not. It'll probably matter though. So of course she'll never tell him that she's going to Capsule Corporation to pay our Prince a very special visit.

~/-

            She took her time to fly to her destination, loving the feeling of the cool breeze pass by her. Unfortunately she had to stop when she reached Capsule Corp. Videl quietly touched the grass, making sure no one was watching. When she saw no one (yet) she carelessly walked in the building, not caring if anyone spotted her. It was just her luck that Bulma and Trunks went out…meaning that Vegeta would be all alone in the Gravity Room. This made her smile. 

            Quietly she made her way to the room and did not hesitate to open the door, causing the gravity to go back to normal.

            Vegeta on the other hand was quite upset if anyone disturbed his training. When he landed on the tiled floor he turned to curse at the girl that made her way behind him. Vegeta refrained from yelling when he noticed the arrogant look that he was receiving. "What the hell are you looking at mate of Kakarott's brat? And why the hell are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

            She crossed her arms over her chest and stood there starring at the Prince with a smirk.

            When she didn't respond a swollen vein on Vegeta's head became visible. "Are you DEAF?"

            She sniffed and made a short pitiful laugh. That's when Vegeta noticed something.

            Something was defiantly _wrong_ with her. Of course Vegeta seen her with Gohan and never had she come here without him unless she had to talk to Bulma. So why was she here to see Vegeta? Vegeta was also unsure if _wrong_ was the proper word to use.

            He narrowed his eyes at the brunette, examining her. Vegeta didn't even know why he cared.  Maybe he just wanted to find a reason, a strong motive for beating some sense into her. Maybe he was curious why she looked so different.

            _Her_ _looks_… Hey, thatwasastart_._

Vegeta first noticed her black hair…it spiked up a bit. It was different than any other time he saw her. So why was it important? Maybe it was, maybe it isn't. Maybe she just used tons of gel. Vegeta shrugged off that thought and looked at the next noticeable thing…her blue eyes. They were defiantly more narrowed than usual… and she wasn't even pissed off. Her posture, her smile, those _showed_ arrogance and a hint of pride. Then for some reason she yelled and out _it_ came.

            Vegeta stood there wide eye when he saw _it_ appear. His eyes became wider as he watched _it. _He cursed under his breath when he knew what it was. When her facial features changed and didn't show arrogance, as if she figured out something, he cursed again. But when she looked at Vegeta for an answer...anything to reassure her, Vegeta just couldn't say anything. He just knew it was going to make things more interesting.

            He looked at _it_ then the girl, wondering how the hell it could have happened. When the raven-haired girl grabbed _it _and yelped from the surprised _pain_, Vegeta finally found his voice. 

"Y-you're changing. You're turning Saiyan."

O.o

Mwahahha! Now we know what's going on! *dances in a circle*  
I know this story is not biologically accurate. That's why it's **fanfiction**. Spare the insults people. So I had this idea from watching one of the episodes of "Big Wolf on Campus" when Lori was turning to a werewolf when that wof-guy bite her. This also comes from Dracula…I think (forgot that story…ehehe). So yeah—I bet some of you can guess what the Saiyan Prince is going to think about her now. *winks winks* Wait until Gohan finds out!! Gwa ha ha ha

 (my new evil laugh, compliments to Bowser!)

**Comments back to Reviewers (I only reply if you reviewed the last chapter—or **very** recently):**

**ssj-chibigoten**: Aww, I feel so happy that you reviewed and love this story as much as I do (I think). I read your story and it was awesome. I was just too damn busy to read your latest chapter *curses karate*. Mark my words, I will do. Or did I read it and forgot to review because of my bloody brudda? Whatever the case it, I'm really glad that your reading it! ^^ I hope what happened to Videl wasn't THAT obvious. Heh heh heh.  BTW I like your penname. Chibi Goten... he's SO adorable!! 

**Goten's**** Guardian Angel: Thanks for all your reviews! You don't expect me to give it away last chapter, do you? Maybe I should have cut the first part and insert it in the other one… Oh well. **

**Silvertress116: Heh heh heh. I personally think Videl needs MORE attitude in the show. *curses Gohan for making her soft* **

**VideliGohan: I bet you feel so special (and smart) now!! Gwa ha ha ha! **

**wind: I forgive you for the short email. I still didn't even start my homework. Heh heh heh. *looks at clock and freaks* Thanks for the review though…**

Yeah… everyone who did review, I think you all! The more I get, the faster I will update—or the longer the chapter will be—or the more enthusiastic I get into it (that doesn't make sense but I don't care). When I care about the story, it should get better! Gwa ha ha ha! 

Thanks for reading! Please Review and come back next Sunday (or Monday if FF.N takes forever to update). 

~~ Goku's Daughter

Kiss kiss


	5. Appeal

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents nor do I make profit from writing this fic.

Tainted Blood

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

Chapter Five: Appeal 

            "So…_that's_ happening to me?" she asked. The arrogance was gone as curiosity and concern took over her facial expression.

            "Yeah," he replied in a strangled voice. He couldn't believe it. She was _turning to a Saiyan—or maybe a hybrid. But nevertheless, she was becoming __Saiyan. If he heard it he wouldn't believe it. But he saw _it_. He saw her _tail_. Kami, how he envied her. She had a tail, something that Vegeta would die to have. He growled. This _earthling_ had a fucking tail. That was impossible._

            "How?" 

            The man looked at her as if she was crazy. "That's what I want to know. _You tell _me_ why you are becoming Saiyan."_

            Videl began to stroke her furry soft tail as she glared coldly at him. "If I knew how it happened then why would I ask you?"

            Vegeta had to admit he liked her attitude. But first things first, he had to know how she had a _tail._ "There's no way in Hell that your poor excuse of a father is a Saiyan."

            She snorted and halted petting her tail. "Of course we all know that." After she said that and laid her eyes back on the Prince, her hands fought its way back to her new _attachment. _

            Yes, her attitude was very appealing, but wasn't it always like this? Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned back against the cold, metal wall. "I'm sure your mother couldn't be Saiyan. No one survived from Freiza and the destruction of my planet except Brolli, his father, Turles, Radditz, Nappa, Kakarott and I."

            "What if one of them was my father?"

            He snorted. "Why would any of them take time out of inflicting pain on people and fuck your mother?"

            She shrugged with cool eyes. "One of them could have raped her."

            He was beginning to like her way of thinking. "Yeah… they could. But narrowing down the possibilities leaves you with Kakarott and I. There's no way that I could have done it because I was in space by the time you were conceived. That leaves Kakarott. He's the only one who—"

            "Which makes Kakarott's children and I related." When she said that there was a subtle change in the way she saw things. Then her nose wrinkled up. She became disgusted. "That's incest."

            This caught Vegeta's attention. "To who?"

            "The older one of course," she replied without emotion, hiding under a more neutral face.

            Vegeta smirked. "So the brat actually did it."

            "Did what?" her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

            Vegeta almost rolled his eyes at her stupidity. "Fuck you of course."

            The brunette rolled her head to the side with a grim smile. "He didn't…_yet._" Then she pointed to her neck. "He gave me this though."

            Vegeta walked to her in silence, wanting to inspect the 'lover's bite'. He ran his fingers over the wound. "I'm proud of the boy," he muttered then his dark eyes flickered at the teenager. "When was this?"

            "Yesterday."

            Vegeta backed away from her slowly, still finding the answer to her transformation still puzzling and frustrating. "Did you bite him too?"

            She nodded her head nonchalantly.

            At that moment Vegeta _knew that he needed to have a long talk with Gohan. Instead of saying anything else, he found himself starring at her—almost in a trance, like when a beautiful woman walked into a room, everything lit up and all heads were turned at her way. Except this time, Vegeta was the one finding her to be—attractive. A distasteful smile was planted on his hard face. His stare intensified. His look was more demanding. _

Her?

Attractive?

 Vegeta quickly shut his eyes. Kami, he hated this feeling. The feeling when you know that it's in your grasp but you couldn't have it. He knew that standing before him was not only a worthy warrior—but a fertile woman, able to revive the Saiyan population. His breathing slowed down in heavy rasps, when finally he gave her a short nod.  

            She almost smiled. "Now since we settled one thing, we have other things to talk about, _Prince._" She purposely stressed the last word, giving him a gruesome smile.

            "Like what?" he asked with undiluted attitude.

            She smirked. "I heard you lost your planet because of Freiza. Would you dare try to rule this one…with me by your side?"

This definitely wasn't Videl.

And only the Prince of Saiyans would be the only one to find this change appealing.

*-*

            Now she's talking to Vegeta…it is kind of obvious what he'd say…but when I say that his answer is unexpected…it almost impossible to think of what'd happen. Ehehe… I don't know how that works but okay… 

So it's short!! I'm not happy how the chapter ended up either! ARGH! 

And I know that you guys all know what happened. *sticks out tongue* I just felt that it was necessary to break this into a separate chapter. Her question should be a good enough cliffy for you TO REIVEW! 

            Gwa ha ha---you can't forget my new evil laugh! Review please! And be back here next week for more!

~~~Goku's Daughter

Kiss kiss           


	6. Possessiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents nor do I make profit from writing this fic.

Tainted Blood

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

Chapter Six: Possessiveness

            Vegeta blocked a kick made by a transforming Videl and punched her in the face to make her retaliate. This was _fun_ in some way—testing her increased powers as the Saiyan blood inside of her took over. She—in some way—was being possessed by the power of Gohan's Saiyan blood. Her mind was too immersed in the blood that made her think differently—and way too cocky for her own good. It was very amusing for the Prince to watch—watch how this blood made her _ki_ increase drastically.

            It was also very amusing to watch this woman—the only female that would be considered to give him Saiyan children—get pissed off at such an _amateur_ thing, such as sparring. Now the thing about giving him Saiyan children made his stomach flutter for a moment—and he knew that Videl knew that would be her advantage in that way. But he would _never_ turn his back on his mate for another—even if Videl could give him an heir that was more Saiyan and superior than Trunks. Just because he looked at a woman differently and appealing, it doesn't mean that the love that he had for Bulma would diminish. Videl didn't know this, which made the whole situation more amusing to Vegeta.

            Now there's that nagging question.

            Should he take up Videl's proposal and go on a rampage to take over the world?

            Ah yes. 

He'd be King.

            And she'd be Queen since—well yeah—you get the picture.

            As tempting as that sounds—he had to pass. 

            Gohan was still in this picture somewhere and the Saiyan Prince knew that Gohan would not let Videl stay like this—forever at least. 

            Ah, what an interesting game that Vegeta would be playing. Screwing both Videl and Gohan sounds fun. He just hoped that Bulma or that wench Chichi wouldn't find out anytime soon.

            Out of his reverie, he instinctively blocked another punch made by Videl, then blasted numerous ki balls at Videl to counter her own. 

            She growled as she crouched on the ground. "Did you make your decision yet?"

            Vegeta cracked his knuckles after he jerked his head to the side, loosening the tender muscle. "No, Not yet." He ignored the glare that she gave him. "But I think our little sparring session has to be on a hold. That _boy_ is coming here."

            She looked confused. "What boy?"

            "Gohan."

            Surprisingly she shrugged as if she didn't care.

            Vegeta made an arrogant smirk as he crossed his arms. "I'm surprised that the blood is affecting you so much. So much that you don't care about him."

            She smirked. "So? What's your point?"

            He narrowed his eyes at her. "And you're willing to give up everything to _take over the world _and be _my mate._" He paused. "And you do know that I have one?"

            "It's just a human."

            "I know."

            "So…again…what's your point??" 

            He leaned against the cool wall before responding. "You do not feel physically attracted to Gohan—even when you know that he's part Saiyan."

            Even she smirked and crossed her arms in an arrogant manner. "Of course I am, but I know he's too much of a pussy to help me ta—"

            "Hey Vegeta, I came—Ahh—Videl! What are you doing here?"

            They did not have to turn to see who it was. Videl coolly looked at him straight in the eye and answered, "I had to ask Vegeta an important question." For some reason she felt the need to hide her tail under her shirt. 

            Vegeta saw this and looked at Videl. "I think we're done." He stayed silent as he watched the raven-haired girl approach him, giving him a small peck on the cheek, and innocently walk out of the Gravity Room. Deciding it'd be fun to torture Gohan with this, Vegeta plastered on a smile.

            When Videl was gone, Gohan instinctively growled. "What the f--ked happened?" He was a little angry at Videl for ditching school to spar with Vegeta, but witnessing her kiss him made his blood boil. When Vegeta kept silent he repeated his question in a louder, more aggressive voice. His dark eyes didn't lack the angry expression either. They narrowed when Vegeta started to laugh. "What—"

            "Shut up kid." Vegeta composed his posture and intensely stared at Gohan with threatening eyes. "Nothing happened between us if you are—"

            "Then why did she kiss you!" He yelled back at him. Gohan didn't know that he had little control over himself.

            His rich laughter filled the room before responding. "Because you can't fuck properly."

            "Excuse me?"

            "You heard me boy."

            "I don't understand—"

            "She's turning Saiyan. You figure out the rest."

            Gohan's eyes became wider and wider as he collapsed to the floor. He blinked twice before those words processed through his brain. His mouth opened twice before he could find the right words to say. "What does that have to do with me fu—"

            "You didn't do it that's why." Vegeta heaved out an exasperated sigh before he'd set his wicked plan into motion. "She came onto me." Mentally Vegeta smiled when Gohan gave him a startled, hurt look. "Since I'm a Prince," he quickly added. Vegeta loved how Gohan looked on the ground with that defeated look toying on his face. "She finds me to be very _appealing_—as do I."

            Gohan flinched, curling his fingers into a tight fist. He growled as he rose to his feet. "Don't you dare touch her," he said in a low, threatening voice.

            Vegeta smiled at this. "You do know that she's the only one who can give me an heir that would be more Saiyan than Trunks. She even offered to be my mate."

            Gohan's eyes flickered two different colours, threatening Vegeta even more. 

            "Since she has a tail, her body probably became stronger. Her power increased tremendously too. F—king her would certainly be…rewarding and fun." Vegeta curled his lips in a tight arrogant smirk, which served purpose. 

            Gohan instantly flew forward, grasping onto the older man's next, slamming him into the wall, which created a dent. Breathing rapidly, Gohan's grip tightened as his eyes fixated on the man's eyes that glowed pride. "Don't you dare talk about her like _that_. She isn't yours."

            Vegeta punched him in the gut and flew out of the boy's grasp. "I know she's yours." He round-housed Gohan in the same spot that he was just in previously. "Don't think I'm stupid boy." 

            Gohan immediately came out and laid a quick punch on Vegeta's nose, breaking the bone. When Vegeta knew that it snapped, he kicked the boy in the head and so their fight began. 

            It was an hour later and Vegeta was getting tired of this. He tried various ways to stop Gohan, even putting on the gravity times ten thousand. The Prince thought that Gohan could not handle the immense gravity, but fueled by this overwhelming feeling of protecting his (soon to be) _mate_, Gohan was able to increase his power and was able to keep up with Vegeta. Maybe Vegeta shouldn't have told Gohan everything.

            Okay, so the Prince had his fun with the half Saiyan, besides he already had a light workout from fighting with Videl earlier. Blocking the many kicks and punches Vegeta flew into the air and yelled, "I'm not going to do it you baka. I have pride, and abandoning my mate now for the other is what man-whores do. I'm not one of them. You should know better Gohan."

            Gohan slowed down but the anger in his eyes never vanished. "You could have said that from the beginning." He crossed his arms and waited for Vegeta to return to the ground. 

            Vegeta returned the glare. "What?" It was then that Vegeta saw a side to Gohan that he never saw that day. He saw pity…and sadness. 

            "How do I get her back Vegeta?" Gohan said in a small, strangled voice. 

            Now Vegeta had a little pity and sympathy for him. Hey, it was better than nothing; but Vegeta understood the pain that Gohan must've endured at the thought that of losing his future mate, his life partner. Slowly he walked to the half Saiyan and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him. He gripped on tighter when Vegeta thought of the two solutions. "If you don't want her to take over the world and wreak havoc as a Saiyan is supposed to do then I advise you to do the following. You can either kill her, which gives you a certain result of her not threatening the lives of others. Or…"

            "Or?"

            "Well you can make her fall in love with you…but that doesn't help much. She may still want to take over the world or something and use you a sex slave or something—and you still might get her back. But there's one more thing you can _try_."

            Gohan dared to look back at the shorter, wiser man. "What is it?"

            His lips curled up into a smirk before responding. "Fuck her."

~*~      

            Yes, this is a very mature story. The last chapter (the eighth one) is a lemon. I'm not writing most of it—my friend is—since she's good at it. So it'll be nice if no one reports me and heed caution. There are some certain people who _hate me or something…. *sighs and reads past reviews* I thank the less rude comments given to me in the reviews. They were appreciated. What I don't appreciate is the flames, and some people are narrow-minded. Geez. Some people have little faith in Vegeta's love for Bulma. There… that's the end of my note. Review. Or die (from me never updating again)._

~~Goku's Daughter


	7. Obligation

Short but important AN: In this fic the moon is still around. It serves its purpose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents nor do I make profit from writing this fic.

Tainted Blood

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

Chapter Seven: Obligation 

            Gohan blinked twice before he opened his mouth to reply. Even that took a bit of effort to do. "I should do what?" he repeated, shocked and definitely appalled. 

            Vegeta took a step back and rolled his eyes. "Fuck her, Einstein." He was frank and honest.

            Gohan swallowed hard. 

            Vegeta saw the hesitation in the boy and almost laughed. "What's wrong? You don't know how? Don't make me laugh." Honestly, he pitied Gohan's hesitance.

            The half Saiyan narrowed his eyes at the older man but relaxed when he thought about it. He started to explain, "I don't want to hurt her… that's all. Besides, what makes you think, especially when she's 'Saiyan' now, that she wants me to stay in her sight?"

            "What if I told you that she still finds you attractive?" Really, Vegeta didn't know why he was giving Kakarott's brat confidence when it came to sex.

            Gohan's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink before asking another question. "And what if she doesn't want me to _f--k her_, in your words of course. Isn't that rape?"

            Vegeta grunted. "She's Saiyan. She's horny. She might put up a fight but she'll enjoy it…_a lot_." Vegeta smirked.

            A dark eyebrow was raised. "I'm guessing since she's part Saiyan—or turning Saiyan—it's going to be violent."

            Vegeta's smirked sharpened. "Which makes you a very lucky brat." 

            Gohan suddenly hung his head low. "What if I don't want to do it?"

            The Prince almost choked. "What the hell is wrong with you? It's your bloody mate! And she's Saiyan too!"

            "I don't want to take her virginity like that…"

            He glared at the teen, thinking—no—was almost _sure_ that something was very wrong with him. "What the f—k is your problem?" he murmured under his breath. "Isn't she _yours_?" Vegeta demanded in a louder voice.

            Gohan slowly nodded.

            "So what's the problem?"

            "What if I get her pregnant?" the half teen confessed in a soft voice.

            "THAT'S what you're worried about? Isn't bringing her back more important?"

            Gohan again nodded slowly at the Prince's words. He was right but how did he know for sure that it'd bring Videl back. What if Gohan impregnated Videl but making love to her wouldn't bring her back? What would happen to his child? Would she kill the baby? Abort the baby? What? What if it was twins? Would she raise them by herself? Throw them in a dumpster? Train them to take over the world? Gohan almost fainted at the many thoughts flooding his brain. "Is this a theory?"

            Vegeta nodded. "I say it's worth a try. Besides you have nothing to lose. And I'm almost certain that I'm _right_. You marked her—but did it without the sex."

            "So what does the sex do that's so important?"

            "Well there are a number of things that the sex does—and likewise, there are a number of things that the mark does. The way I see it, the mark controls what's from you that's inside _her_ body. But the sex ultimately tells her body that you're her mate. When you didn't _screw her and her body only received the mark, I'm guessing her body reacted to the blood, and because its Saiyan blood—it took over. It can also be that the blood acted on instinct to take over to make Videl stronger… to protect herself from…"_

            "From?"

            Vegeta looked up at the boy with a small frown. "You."

            "Me?" The half Saiyan's eyes became wide. 

            "And everyone else that may want to harm her. Listen brat, I'm a busy man with a training schedule. Do you have any other questions?"

            He nodded a bit franticly. "I do. How much time do I have left before she's entirely gone?"

            Vegeta smirked. "Funny you should ask… you have until there's a full moon."

            Gohan cursed under his breath. "I have till tonight."

            Vegeta turned his back on the teen and walked towards the control panel of the GR. "I suggest you leave now. You don't have much time, unless you think you can handle me in a quick fight."

            Gohan smiled dryly. "As tempting as that sound," he began in a sarcastic voice, "I have to seek my prey."

            Vegeta chuckled. "I'm glad you see it as hunting." He also found it laughable, but decided not to mention it.

            Gohan cracked his knuckles with a serious look on his face. "I can't help it. I still don't have full control over myself." Without saying another word, the teen walked out with a determined face—and with obfuscated thoughts. He did not even say a word, but his darkened presence alone scared poor Trunks when walking in the halls of Capsule Corporation. And before exiting the enormous building, Gohan cursed his Saiyan blood. 

~*~

            Well that was a bit short… but it's one of those fillers. You didn't expect me to jump right to the lemon, now did you? My friend returned my edited chapter—and a lemon (since I don't write them)—and it's… BLOODY BRILLIANT!! Well it's better than what I can write…. The point is you guys will love it! I love it! ^^ I'm amazed that I wrote that…. (the non-lemon content)

                            Now show the love and the desire for the next chapter ASAP by reviewing!! The last bunch was great btw!!

~~Goku's Daughter


	8. Blood

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents nor do I make profit from writing this fic.

This chapter is filtered for minors—and people who don't like to read NC17 stuff. 

~~~`

If you want the **lemon chapter go to my site or Videligohan's site (there is no difference, just different locations). I would give the links but it somehow messes the whole document. **

And if you take it, **please open it in a new browser. I'd like to get reviews and feedback. **

Tainted Blood

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

Chapter Eight: Blood

            Gohan welcomed the cool air while he was searching for Videl's heightened _ki_. As much as he wanted Videl back, he was hesitant to apply any force on her. He didn't want to hurt her at all. Gohan looked up at the sky, cursing time for passing by too quickly. The sun was setting and Gohan didn't have much time left to _seduce_ the Saiyan girl—and well, try to bring Videl back. 

            The black haired teen wiped a bead of sweat off his face, trying to let his Saiyan side out. Maybe then it'll be easier to fulfill his _obligation_ sort of speak. Speaking of _obligation_, he had found a certain raven-haired vixen in a nice rural area. Surrounded by trees and not in sight of any persons, Gohan didn't slow down his pace towards the meditating teen.

            "What do you want?"

            So she knew that he was there. Big deal.

            "We have to talk _Videl._"

            She opened one eye in curiosity, but more in anger. "Videl is dead."

            Gohan landed on the lush grass and crossed his arms over his chest. "No. She's not."

            She snorted. "Fine, believe whatever you want to believe." She shut her eyes and continued to meditate. She was probably plotting how she would destroy lives and possibly take over the world, with or without Vegeta.

            "Fine. I'll do that."

            There was a moment of silence before Gohan spoke again. The raven-haired vixen didn't seem to mind though. 

            "I heard that you wanted to take over the world—you know that type of thing." He fought hard to be clear headed.

            "So what's it to you?" Her voice showed that she was bored, and possibly irritated with Gohan's words. 

            "I won't let you do it."

            "Try to stop me."

            "If you dare."

            Both of her eyes snapped open. "Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to. I'm "Videl" to you and I know that you wouldn't lay a f—king hand on me."

            Gohan smirked. He almost got her where he wanted. "You said your not Videl so why are you so confident that I won't fight with you. There _are _other ways to stop you."

            This got her attention. "Like what?"

            Gohan's smirk got sharper. "Wouldn't you like to see?"

            She got up and rested into a sharp fighting stance. So she knew that he was strong. And she also had a feeling that it would get violent. There was no way that Gohan would stop her by using words. Stupid and mere words couldn't possibly do anything. "Fine I dare _you_."

            Gohan gave away a frown before he had a chance to stop himself. Quickly he tore off his ripped shirt, revealing his chiseled, beautifully sculpted muscles. Not believing that he was actually going to seduce someone, he breathed heavily. 

"Tell me that you don't want to touch this," he started, starring at her relentlessly. "Tell me that you don't want to taste it. Tell me that you don't want to _rip_ it." That's right, be sadistic. 

            The female fought hard to not give away her emotions. Of course she wanted to do what he had said, but in order to keep a clear path on her future plans, there was no way that she will be able to tango with the half Saiyan. She frowned at her position, feeling her body flare. "I don't want to do any part of this—and I don't want anything to do with you."

            It was time to release his other half. "Then what do you want?" he asked in a low husky voice.

            Apparently, the female fought to keep a straight face. She had also fought to keep her body in control. She stared at his dark, excited eyes, barely managing to breathe. "To be strong," she whispered.

            He took two steps forward, lessening the gap between them. "Can you become a Super Saiyan?"

            Her blues eyes looked strange for a moment—as if she was dazed. "No, not yet." 

            He took another few steps forward, finding it quite amusing that she felt some fear of him when he witnessed her stepping away from him. "I can help you."

            "I don't want your help. I didn't ask for it."

            "I'm offering." He took two more steps. 

            She took three back. Despite how cruel and arrogant she was, she could find the 'chemistry' that was between her and the painfully beautiful man before her. She cursed mentally when she was backed into a tree. "I said I _don't_ want your help."

            A wave of impatience and passion hit him, which caused the half Saiyan to growl. "Are you scared of me?"        

            At his question, the female fought against her true emotion, which was fear. She recomposed her posture and stared at him with challenging eyes. "Hell no."

            All of a sudden Gohan punched, aiming at her beautiful face. Lucky for her good reflexes, she was able to dodge the attack. With Gohan's fist stuck in two thin layers of the tree, the female kicked Gohan in the face, causing him to fall back. However, she underestimated Gohan. The teen quickly recovered in less than a second. He grasped onto the teen's wrists, squeezing them until she let out a sound that indicated that she was in pain, even if it was an angry growl. "Now are you scared?"

            The female just spat in his face as her only response.

            With one hand he held her small wrists, while wiping off his face with his other. "Fighting with me is an option, but it's not a very good one." He was telling her not to be a meshuggener—and telling her to submit. Then he spotted something furry approaching him. Quickly Gohan grabbed it with his free hand and applied some pressure. He could tell she was in pain even though she tried to hide it. It was a tail after all; she should know better than that. 

            Whimpering in pain, "Videl" tried various ways of fighting Gohan. To her disappointment, none of them worked. He was just too strong. He was just too determined. He was just too damn sexy… Ahh. No. _No_. He was the enemy. He just wanted _something_ from her. The blue-eyed teen gritted her teeth. 

            Gohan stared at her. She looked so vulnerable in his hard grasp… and so tasty. What would it be like tasting her sweet lips? What would it be like to feel the different textures of her skin? He did not want to think, "What would it be like?" so he just went for it—wanting questions to be answered.

Pressing his lips on her naturally soft ones, he kissed and sucked on her until she writhed under his grasp. After fighting some more with her and pressing her with more demanding kisses, she gave up for a moment, giving Gohan a glare. "Why the hell are you doing this?" she yelled breathlessly, certainly outraged.

            "Would you like to know," he replied in a cocky, threatening voice. His groin already tightened and burned, aching for her.

            "Tell me!" she replied in a yell-whisper. 

            His face darkened. "I need to get Videl back."

            She looked at him with annoyance. "Why is she so special?" she asked with an annoyed hiss.

            Gohan stared back at her. Just like the day before, he looked as if he's trying to pierce her very soul. This time, however, it lacked some love… and tenderness. It held more hurt, betrayal, and even some anger towards the female. So why is she so special? "Because she's my friend and I care for her." That was his first response. 

            The blue-eyed female only snorted since she directly thought that his response was really lame—and boring. "No really… don't make me laugh. Just because I'm turning Saiyan doesn't mean that I don't appreciate an honest answer."

            Gohan frowned. "I was being honest. What? Was my answer not satisfactory?"

            She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Be like that."

            "Does it matter?"

            She glared at him for a moment. "Actually it does."

            Gohan smirked before returning a glare. If she wanted an honest answer, he already gave it. If he was hiding something, well he was…and maybe she knew that. Or maybe she just wanted to waste time. Ah yes, precious time. 

Looking at her anxious face, it seemed as if he did not have much of a choice. Besides it would be interesting to see what _hers _would be when he revealed what he was hiding. 

"I love her," he blurted out in that same low, husky voice. There, it was finally out. For the first time he admitted it. Going through this ordeal he had learned something from this. He loved Videl. He wanted her back. He needed her. Oh Kami, what the hell happened to him?

This need, desire, and love for Videl, fueled and motivated him to get her back. And at any costs.

            The female violently flinched back before smiling a bit too sadistically. "Heh. Stupid human emotions. And how are—" The half Saiyan pressed his lips onto the female's, stopping her thought and sentence. She gasped for air but wasn't allowed any. Gohan continued his assault and soon, and expectedly, she gave in. Kissing him hard, sucking on his tongue and biting on his lip. When he let go for air he glared at her. "Shut up," he demanded before kissing her again, like some sort of beast. 

She looked up at him and gave him a cold stare. 

There was a part of him that loved how she weakened under his touch. This was certainly a good advantage. The way she writhed and the way her body betrayed what she thought, _definitely_ gave him an advantage. 

            There was also a part of Gohan that felt like he was betraying Videl. But it was certainly too late to run away now. Gohan already let his Saiyan side lose and it sought no mercy for the somewhat possessed Videl. 

            The Saiyan possessed Videl was stuck against a tree and was now being approached by a very scary Gohan. As much as she wanted to deny that she didn't want him, her body betrayed it all. Her body was attracted to him because well, he was absolutely beautiful. Even a human would be too stupid to pass up a night with him. But she reminded herself that he was up to something. He _couldn'_t be trusted. 

            But how could she resist his kisses? How could she resist his violent way of showing affection to her? He was irresistible and she would be stupid if she never realized that. She wanted him. But why would he betray Videl?

            Oh right, she was Videl. Mentally she laughed. Boy was Videl missing something all right. Well that is _if_ this 'Videl' person liked to be violently tormented by the half Saiyan called Gohan.

 ~~~~~ Insert Lemon Here~~~~~~

Hopefully what he had just done helped bring Videl back. If she did come back Gohan knew he had a lot of explaining to do. They were nude. There was blood and bruises all over them. Well, Gohan needed lots of luck when explaining all this to Videl, unless… nah. He couldn't lie to her. Too many people already saw Videl in her more aggressive state. It would be almost impossible. But then there were the Dragonballs. That certainly sparked some interest in Gohan, but Gohan shook that idea off dismissively. There would be too many things to wish back, besides, and it might be interesting to see if Videl still had that same increased power as she showed Vegeta earlier.

            Gohan sighed and with Videl in his arms, he moved against a tree, exhausted, and worrying until morning came. The teen then grabbed her tail and yanked it off, discarding it in the forest before shutting his eyes. He didn't get much rest before he herd heard Videl stir, and then eventually wake up.

            She blinked, twice, looking at the surroundings, and up at the sky to the now clear full moon. She felt something warm behind her and her only reaction was to cuddle into that, but once she realized it was a person, she moved away from him. It was then she felt a cool breeze that chilled her, and that made her realize that she was naked. Immediately she glared at the young man before her. "What the hell happened? Why—" Her sentence was cut off by a pair of soft lips covering her own, comforting her a bit. His smile showed he was more than content that she returned.

            Gohan looked at her with a trusting expression. "Trust me, I'll explain."

            Videl didn't seem to like that answer. "Tell me what happened Son Gohan before I—"

            "What will you do?" he asked smugly, still smiling sweetly.

            She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. The fact that she was bleeding caused a wave of worry and confusion to wash over her. In a soft voice, she asked again in a desperate voice, "What happened?"

            Gohan frowned. "You mean you don't remember what happened during the day?"

            "I just remember me asking you to go Super Saiyan and when you did, we were all horny and shit. Then one thing led to another and we bite on each other; then there's a blank. Well I also do remember waking up the next day, but it's like I eventually faded away by the time I was at school. It was weird." She waited. "So I was gone for most of the day, huh?"

Gohan nodded but that frown was still there. "As I said I have lots of explaining to do. But if you want an honest answer from me, we lost our virginity." Well that was one way of putting it.

            The worry and confusion never left her face. "Did you rape me?" she asked in a low, scared voice.

            Gohan's eyes bugged out. In an attempt to pacify her, he said, "No no _no Videl! I would never do something like that and hurt you." He reached out to hold her, but she just knocked his arms away, looking hurt and confused._

            "I don't understand."

            "I know, and I have to explain."

            "Now."

            "Tomorrow. I'm tired."

            "No, do it _now_." The tone she used threatened him. 

            Gohan let out a sigh before returning a gaze. "When I marked you—or bite you yesterday and vice versa, your blood was tainted with my Saiyan blood. Vegeta says because I didn't—_fuck­_—you, your body was affected to it in an abnormal way, causing you turn Saiyan. Not fully blooded of course, but enough for you to act like a Saiyan, and yes, your power increased drastically."

            Videl looked at him numbly. She had so many questions. "How does Vegeta know this?"

            "Long story but to make it short, you wanted him to be your Prince… and that included mate," Gohan explained in a surprisingly calm voice.

            Videl gagged for a moment. "Okay, well did I mess up more than that?"

            Gohan shrugged. "I don't know if it could be worse than what you asked of Vegeta."

            She looked dazed as she stared at Gohan. "And taking away my virginity was the only way to get me back," she asked again in a scared but mostly in a hurt voice.

            Gohan softened when he responded. "I would do anything to get you back. If it makes you feel any better I felt guilty when I took it away."

            Videl looked at the ground for a moment, before looking back at Gohan. "You would do _anything?"_

            He nodded.

            "Why? I'm sure you were hesitant to do _that_."

            Gohan knew what she was talking about. He never tore his gaze off of the girl in front of him. "I'll do anything for you. I didn't want to lose you and I didn't want to take the kill."

            Videl looked at him with a crooked smile. "Was I that much trouble?"

            Gohan smirked at her and nodded. "I was really worried about you." This was the first time Videl saw him in this type of mood. Usually, she saw him to be happy, naïve and goofy (excluding when he was in a serious fight). Videl would be a fool to think that he was making this stuff up. 

            "I'm sorry that I worried you Gohan."

            Gohan rolled his head to the side as his lips curled up into a smile. Underneath the moon light Videl looked so…beautiful and… inhuman. Not like an alien from a distant planet, but something in the terms of an angel that was only gilded by light. All he could see was her face and her clear upper chest exposed by the white moonlight. The soft shadow around her face and body made her seem even more heavenly. In some sort of awe and trance, his breath was caught in his throat before he replied. "It's hard for me to not worry when I'm in love with you," he said slowly, carefully. He actually had some courage to keep his eyes locked with hers.

            Videl blinked twice when he said that. That phrase repeated itself over and over in her mind before a smile emerged on her face. She was actually tongue-tied as more love for him welled inside of her. So what other way could she express her feelings? 

            The teenage girl wedged herself between Gohan's legs and was down to her knees. Looking down at him with a frown, she held his face with her hands and kissed him softly. "I love you too Gohan." His only response to that was a small smile and another tender kiss. After that confession she rested her head onto Gohan's chest and allowed them to sleep peacefully under the brilliant moonlight.

~~

During Gohan's sleep, he figured out why all of this happened…

~-~

            It was that blood that she received from Gohan. It was too much for her body to handle.

            That Saiyan blood tainted her human blood and thus, an effect followed.

            Her mind was saturated and consumed by that unhealthy tainted blood. It was as if the blood itself possessed her. 

            Not only a new, more aggressive personality emerged but she also had a power increase. Classifying Videl a threat would not be foolish.

            Yes, all this trouble, deception and hurtfulness, occurred because Gohan was a tad bit scared to not finish what he started a day before. 

            Okay, _fine_, let's not fault Gohan.

            For now, we'll just blame the blood.

            Yes, it was that tainted blood.  

~*~

                            Fin

                                                       ~*~

Well how was it? I'm sorry for the long delay. FF.N wouldn't originally take the document for some reason. *sigh* Aren't you happy I made such a weird fic? Hee hee. Was fun though, wasn't it? Reviews are appreciated!

~~Goku's Daughter


End file.
